The Little British Girl part 12 - Ursula's Lair ("Poor Unfortunate Souls")/Alice Transforms into Wendy Darling
(Later, Alice follows the two dragons through a geyser field until they come to a twisted and evil-looking castle. The young British girl assumes that this is where Ursula lives as she is afraid to go in.) *Dragon Maleficent/Flotsam and Elliot/Jetsam: This way. (Alice nervously follows them inside. She is a bit creeped out by the interior of the castle hallways as she follows Dragon Maleficent and Elliot in. What really freaks Alice out is the garden of souls where the plant-like creatures look at if they are telling Alice, "Don't go any farther! Turn back!". Then a creature grabs onto Alice's wrist, making her yelp. She struggles and swims up after Dragon Maleficent and Elliot until she comes to a room.) *Ursula: Come in. Come in, my child. We mustn't lurk in doorways - it's rude. One might question your upbringing. (chuckles as she swims over to the mirror and puts some hair gel in her hair) Now, then. You're here because you have a thing for this American. This Hawkins fellow. Not that I blame you. He is quite a catch, isn't he? (puts on some red lipstick) Well, angelfish, the solution to your problem is simple. (When she is finished, she makes a kissing sound.) The only way to get what you want is to become an American yourself. *Alice/Ariel: Can you do that? *Ursula: My dear, sweet child. That's what I do. It's what I live for. To help unfortunate British people like yourself. Poor souls with no one else to turn to. (Then she begins to sing.) *Ursula: I admit that in the past I've been a nasty They weren't kidding when they called me Well, a witch But you'll find that nowadays I've mended all my ways Repented, seen the light, and made a switch True? Yes And I fortunately know a little magic It's a talent that I always have possessed And here lately, please don't laugh I use it on behalf Of the miserable, lonely, and depressed (spoken) Pathetic! (singing) Poor unfortunate souls In pain In need This one longing to be thinner That one wants to get the girl And do I help them? Yes, indeed Those poor unfortunate souls So sad So true They come flocking to my cauldron, crying "Spells, Ursula please!" And I help them Yes I do Now it's happened once or twice Someone couldn't pay the price And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals Yes, I've had the odd complaint But on the whole, I've been a saint To those poor unfortunate souls'' (After that, Ursula swims over to Alice, wrapping a piece of pink seaweed around the British girl's arms as they go over to the cauldron.) *Ursula: Now, here's the deal. I will make you a potion that will turn you into an American girl for three days. Got that? Three days. Now listen, this is important. (She opens the cauldron, and a hologram of three suns move over a hologram of the earth.) (Then a hologram of a heart pops up, and so does a hologram of a crown.) *Ursula: Before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get dear old Jimmy boy to fall in love with you. That is, he's got to kiss you. Not just any kiss, the kiss of true love! (The hologram of the crown shimmered around the hologram of the heart.) (Cut to Koda and Basil entering Ursula's lair, unaware that Alice is in danger.) *Ursula (from o.c.) If he does kiss you before the sun sets on the third day,... (cut to Alice by the cauldron as she sees an orange hologram with a golden silhouette of a human girl running on two legs) ...you'll remain American girl permanently! But if he doesn't,... (Alice frowns as the hologram turned blue and golden human silhouette changed into an aqua silhouette of a mermaid) ...you turn back into a British girl, and... (the hologram and silhouette are sucked back into the cauldron) (Close-up of Ursula's sinister smiling face.) You belong to me! *Basil/Sebastian: No, Alice! (But he and Koda are silenced by having Dragon Maleficent and Elliot wrap their tails around them.) *Ursula: Have we got a deal? *Alice/Ariel: If I become an American girl, I'll never be with my father or sisters again. *Ursula: That's right. But you'll have your man. (snickers) Life's full of tough choices, ain't it? (snickers again) Oh! And there is one more thing. We haven't discussed the subject of payment. You can't get something for nothing, you know. *Alice/Ariel: But I don't have any- *Ursula: (puts one of her tentacles over Alice's mouth) I'm not asking much. Just a token, really, a trifle. You'll never even miss it. What I want from you is... (close-up of her mouth) YOUR VOICE! *Alice/Ariel: (putting a hand over her throat) My voice? *Ursula: You've got it, blondie. No more talking, singing, zip! (pops her "P") *Alice/Ariel: But without my voice, how can I... *Ursula: You'll have your looks! Your pretty face! And don't underestimate the importance of a body language! Ha! (She sings again) *Ursula: The men up there don't like a lot of blabber They think a girl who gossips is a bore (She goes to her cupboard and opens it.) *Ursula: Yes, on land it's much preferred For ladies not to say a word And after all, dear, what is idle prattle for? (As Alice looks on, she throws a few ingredients in her cauldron. Then the ingredients are sucked into the cauldron and begin to explode.) *Ursula: Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation True gentlemen avoid it when they can But they dote and swoon and fawn On a lady who's withdrawn It's she who holds her tongue who gets her man (Ursula throws a tongue into her cauldron.) *Ursula: Come on, you poor unfortunate soul Go ahead! Make your choice! (As Ursula sings the next line, she makes a vision of Jim Hawkins' face grinning before Alice, who smiled lovingly at the vision.) *Ursula: I'm a very busy woman, and I haven't got all day It won't cost much Just your voice! (As she says that part, the vision of Jim looks like he is saying it, and the vision disappears as Ursula jumps forward, scaring the daylights out of Alice.) Ursula: You poor unfortunate soul It's sad But true (Now, Ursula puts a hand on Alice's shoulder and snaps her fingers, and a quill and scroll appear in front of them.) *Ursula: If you want to cross a bridge, my sweet You've got to pay the toll Take a gulp and take a breath and go ahead and sign the scroll! Maleficent, Elliot, now I've got her, guys! The boss is on a roll This poor Unfortunate Soul (Without warning, Alice grabs the pen, turns her head, shuts her eyes tight, and signs the contract. When Alice was finished, Ursula takes the contract and smiles evilly. Her cauldron then starts glowing blue.) *Ursula: Veluga, Sevruga Come winds of the Caspian Sea (As Ursula continues chanting, a blue whirlwind appears around her and Alice, who looked extremely nervous.) *Ursula: Now, rings of glossitis Set max laryngitis La voce to me! (Then two huge green phantom hands appear. Each one is on her left and right.) *Ursula: (coldly) Now, sing! (Alice begins to sing.) *Ursula: Keep singing! (Then one phantom hand holds Alice, who is still still singing still while the other goes into her mouth and down her throat and takes a gold glowing sphere out. It's Alice's voice! Even though it is captured, Alice's voice still sings. Then she clasps her hand over her throat as she looks on with shock on her face. The phantom hands takes the sphere to Ursula as it goes into her necklace as she smiles fiendishly.) (Then Ursula begins to laugh wickedly as a yellow bubble traps Alice inside, and she begins to change completely. Her tail splits in two and transforms into human legs. After the transformation was done, Alice was now a 12-year-old girl with dirty blonde, almost light brown, hair and blue eyes, wearing a blue hair ribbon holding her curly ponytail named Wendy Darling.) (The bubble that had her trapped pops, and Wendy attempts to swim for shore. Koda and Basil swim over to her and help her swim to the surface as quickly as possible as Ursula continues laughing.) (Wendy pops half her body up from the surface of the water and then sinks with her head above water as they all swim for shore.) Category:Dragonfire810 Category:TheDisneyLover58 Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:The Little Mermaid Songs Category:Transcripts